Poslední cesta časem
by Haiky476
Summary: Děj se odehrává po Brumbálově smrti,ale před zabitím Voldemorta. Hermiona už od čníku chodila na lekce a Brumbál ji předá místo knížky obraceč času a instrukce-jak se dostat k viteálu od R. z Havraspáru (není v Bradavicích,jako v knize).Hermiona dostane úkol vrátit se v čase a zničit viteál, ale něco se šeredně zvrtne a Hermiona skončí v poušti. Kdo jí pomůžea jak to dopadne?
1. 76 den v poušti

Sluneční paprsky si teprve hledaly svou cestu skrz závoj noci a vzduch byl zatím jen milosrdně teplý, namísto obvyklé žhavé výhně. Pod mírným svahem, v přírodním výklenku, skrytá před prašným větrem, spala Hermiona Grangerová, zachumlaná do vzdušného plátna s červeno-žlutými ornamenty. Místo měkké matrace, jakou měly bradavické postele s nebesy, ležela na něčem, co vypadalo jako zbytek jejího školního hábitu. Vedle dívčina těla ležel, do klubíčka stočený středně velký pes s krátkou písčitou srstí s rezavým podtónem na zádech a hlavě. Jakmile pes na svém hřbetu ucítil teplé paprsky, probudil se, protáhl své šlachovité běhy a začal čmuchat a strkat čenichem do svého společníka.

„Hmf…nech toho, Ami…" zabručela rozespale Hermiona a podrbala psa za uchem, „neslintej na mě, už vstávám!" Převalila se z bohu na záda, odkryla svou přikrývku a před obličej zdvihla zápěstí se starými hodinkami, které se sami přizpůsobovaly časovému pásmu.

„Je teprve půl šesté, potvoro," zamumlala, než se zvedla ze země a rozhlédla se po krajině. Pouštní písek se vlnil až do dáli, kde splýval s vycházejícím sluncem a tvořil tak nekonečné zlaté moře. Hermiona se nasála čerstvý ranní vzduch a do vysušených očí se jí při tom pohledu vehnala vlhkost. Tohle nádherné a nekonečné zlaté moře pro ni znamenalo další den boje o vodu, potravu a život. O nohu se jí otřelo lehké psí tělo a mezi svými prsty ucítila známou srst, usmála se a nedočkavému zvířeti nalila do uříznutého, plastového dna od lahve jeho ranní příděl vody. Sama pak započala své obvyklé rituály, mezi které patřilo kusem drátku vyrýt čárku do ploché kamenné destičky, kterou nosila ve svém tlumoku. Když si sbalila svých pár věcí, vypila pár doušků vody (prozatím jen pár, kdyby se jí náhodou nepodařilo dnes nebo zítra žádnou najít), snědla tři zbylé sladké plody kaktusu, hodila si tlumok na záda a vydala se na cestu, směrem k východu.

Amicus ji neúnavně doprovázel a klusal několik stop od ní. Hermiona šla pomalu, oděná pouze v kalhotkách a vzdušné tunice, kterou jí darovali mudlové ve vesnici a na nohách měla prochozené tenisky na levé noze dva kožené pásy, obtočené kolem stehna a na vnější straně připnuté přezkou. Na nich byla upevněná čtyři pouzdra s noži. Své dlouhé vlnité vlasy si už před nějakým časem uřízla na pohodlnější délku po ramena a původně hnědá kaštanová hříva se jí vlivem slunce vyšisovala na téměř plavou. Kůži měla suchou, špinavou od potu a prachu, na tvářích a rukách se jí dělaly hnědé opálené mapy a na ramenech a zádech červené spáleniny. Ze začátku jí bolely, teď už si ale zvykla. Dívka v duchu počítala dny… dnešek by měl být její 76. den v poušti, to znamená, že zhruba před čtrnácti dny se Hermiona vrátila v čase, díky obraceči času, který jí Brumbál spolu s instrukcemi přenechal ve své závěti. Obě věci, obraceč i svitek s instrukcemi, měla pořád u sebe- pergamen tolikrát přečtený a ohmataný, že text se už skoro ztrácel a obraceč nenávratně poškozený.

Dnes měla štěstí, po mnoha hodinové chůzi narazila na skupinu buclatých kaktusů, jejich zelené kmeny plné kaktusové šťávy a na vrcholících kaktusové plody. Hermiona nahmatala svou sadu nožů, vybrala jeden a pečlivě odřezala z vrchních konců kaktusu jejich trny, aby pak mohla slizké vnitřky zabalit do kusu látky- původně rukáv košile, kterou měla na sobě, když se po nepovedeném přemístění ocitla v poušti. Nad miskou z kaktusových vnitřků vyždímala šťávu a naplnila s ní lahve. Spokojená se ona i Amicus napili a udělali si přestávku ve stínu vysušeného keře, na jehož větve uvázala Hermiona svoje plátno s ornamenty aby vytvořila stín. Slunce bylo vysoko na obloze a cestovat bylo v tuto dobu zbytečně namáhavé.

Ležíc na zemi, se zavřenýma očima, si vybavila své dva přátele, a zda jim bude chybět. Budou ztrácet čas jejím hledáním, nebo budou pokračovat na cestě za viteály? Uvidí někdy znovu kouzelnickou společnost nebo zemře v poušti? Bude někdy znovu držet v ruce hůlku a bude vůbec schopná znovu kouzlit? Její poslední myšlenka patřila jejímu mentorovi, muži, který se neustále ocital na hraně, od kterého dostala sadu nožů a o kterém stále nevěděla, co si myslet. Nebo spíš, co si on myslí o ní. Severus Snape.


	2. Ztráta a nabídka

Hermiona v okamžiku leknutí prudce rozevřela oční víčka a se trhavě nadechla,ale neviděla téměř nic. Byla tma a noc, hvězdy jasně zářily. Dívka zhluboka vydechla a její tep se skokově zrychlil, když ucítila něco studeného a těžkého, jako provaz ležící na jejím krku. Ne… _plazící se_ přes její krk! Pomalu a lehce otočila hlavu, oči sklopila dolů na své rameno a leknutím sebou trhla, když nespatřila nic jiného, než tělo hada, poměrně macatého a se srdcovitě tvarovanou hlavou odvrácenou od ní. Had se esovitě plazil v písku a očividně si myslel, že plazit se přes těla poutníků je dobrý způsob jak si zpestřit cestu. Hermiona zadržela dech a bála se pohnout, dokud nebyl had bezpečně mimo její dosah a pak si dlaň položila na krk, prsty lehce masírovala kůži, aby se zbavila pocitu suchých, studených šupin na její kůži. Had po chvilce zmizel v šeru noci a dívka se přinutila zavřít oči a znova usnout neklidným spánkem.

Netrvalo to dlouho a na vyprahlou zem se začala snášet ranní rosa, oznamující příchod nového dne.

Někdy si myslela, že zešílí. Často si to i přála. Nohy jí bolely od neustálé chůze, kůži měla popraskanou, vlasy slepené prachem a při každodenním pochodu souší ji její vyhublé tělo připadalo jako těžký náklad, který musí vláčet. Jiné dny se probudila plná naděje, povídala a hrála s Amicem nebo našla oázu či malou osadu, ve které mohla obnovit síly, doplnit vodu a často přijmout jídlo od vesničanů. Lidé v poušti byli chudí, a ačkoli sami pro sebe měli málo, byli velmi pohostinní, protože sami zažili bolest, hlad a žízeň. Vesničané jako by nevnímali dívčinu odlišnost, rádi si s ní povídali, divoce gestikulovali a ukazovali cesty vedoucí k dalším osadám. Hermiona nerozuměla jejich řeči ani písmu, ale podle znaků usoudila, že se nachází na území některé z Arabských zemí, možná přímo na Arabském poloostrově.

V žádné z osad, které potkala, nebyla ani stopa po kouzelnické společnosti a to Hermionu znovu a znovu naplňovalo zoufalstvím. A pokaždé, když narazila na lidskou osadu, zatoužila zůstat na místě více než pár dnů. Dát se do pořádku a oddechnout si v kamenných obydlích vesničanů a užívat si jejich přímou, nekomplikovanou povahu a pokorný život. Nikdy to však neudělala a nejdéle po třech dnech se sbalila, poděkovala a vydala se směrem, který jí ukázali.

Při takových odchodech Amicus kňučel a dívka psovi neúnavně vysvětlovala, že ' _č_ _as b_ _ěž_ _í a je velmi, velmi d_ _ů_ _le_ _ž_ _ité dostat se co nejd_ _ř_ _íve pry_ _č_ _z pou_ _š_ _t_ _ě_ _a najít v_ _ě_ _t_ _š_ _í m_ _ě_ _sto a…A n_ _ě_ _jakým zp_ _ů_ _sobem se dopravit zp_ _ě_ _t do Británie, kde ji Harry i Ron pot_ _ř_ _ebují_ '. V duchu věděla, že kdyby se ve vesnici usadila, už by se na další pouť za nadějí nikdy nevydala. Hermiona Grangerová, knihomolka a nejchytřejší studentka z ročníku, nikdy nečetla ani neslyšela o tom, jak přežít v pustině pouště. Uměla nesčetně kouzel, obranných i útočných, dokázala bojovat s dvěma útočníky naráz, znala základy lékouzelnictví i bezhůlkové magie a výpočty komplexních magických runových rovnic. Nikdo ji však nepřipravil na scénář, ve kterém přijde nejen o svou hůlku, ale i svůj magický potenciál - o své jedinečné magické jádro. Bez něj nemohla ani kouzlit ani se přemístit. Dívka občas přemýšlela, zda je magické jádro obnovitelné a získá zpět možnost kouzlit, ale tyto myšlenky ji pokaždé naplnily hlubokým zoufalstvím a představou, že už navždy bude a zemře jen jako mudla.

 **O rok zp** **ě** **t: 6. zá** **ř** **í 1996, 6. ro** **č** **ník**

Byl pátek večer a Harry, Ron a Hermiona trávili čas ve společenské místnosti a spolu se spolužáky komentovali první školní týden. Ron právě začal přemlouvat Harryho, aby si s ním zahrál kouzelnické šachy a Hermiona si vytáhla z brašny knihu, když zaslechli ťukání sovy na okenní tabulku. Chlapci z druhého ročníku, kteří seděli u okna, přestali nachvilku hrát Řachavého Petra, aby jeden z nich mohl vstát a pustit mohutného šedého výra dovnitř. Ten chvilku neslyšně kroužil nad hlavami nebelvírů, než si elegantně našel cestu k Hermioně a usadil na opěrce jejího křesla. Ve chvilce zvědavosti společenská místnost zmlkla do trapného ticha, ale během pár sekund se spolužáci vzpamatovali, odvrátili všetečné pohledy a začali se znovu bavit. Kluci si přisedli blíž k Hermioně, sledujíc, jak otevírá obálku nadepsanou _Hermiona Grangerová_ a naklonili se, aby jí mohli číst přes rameno.

Slečno Grangerová,

dostavte se prosím do mé kancelá _ř_ e ihned, jakmile vám vaše povinnosti dovolí.

Albus Brumbál

Bradavické chodby byly chladné, prázdné a dívka cestou nikoho nepotkala, dokonce i obrazy zůstaly potichu. Před masitými dubovými dveřmi se Hermiona na moment zastavila, uhladila si vlasy a narovnala svůj prefektský odznak, pak teprve natáhla pěst a chystala se zaklepat, ale jen co se dotkla koncem kloubků masivního dřeva, dveře se samy otevřely a Brumbál okamžitě vstal od stolu a rukou ji pobídl, ať vstoupí. Hermiona si trochu nervózně znovu uhladila vlasy a její šedou plisovanou sukni, než si na ředitelovo pobídnutí si sedla na kraj jedné z dvou židlí, umístěné před robustním pracovním stolem.

„Dobrý večer, slečno Grangerová. Citrónový bonbon?"

„Dobrý večer, pane řediteli. Ehm, děkuji, ale já ne-" vtom se z její levé strany ozvalo odfrknutí a Hermiona prudce otočila hlavu do strany a s překvapením zpozorovala postavu, opírající se o parapet obrovského okna, které odráželo teplé světlo místnosti. Rameny naléhal na sklo a jeho tvář zůstávala bezvýrazu, ačkoli kruhy tmavé pod očima, pobledlé tváře a skleslá ramena prozrazovaly, jak moc byl onen muž unavený.

„Copak, překvapená?" řekl plochým tónem a jeho oči se na okamžik setkaly s jejími, než je sklopil k zemi a prsty začal poklepávat o kamenný parapet. Než stihla odpovědět, Brumbál vrhl na Snapea káravý pohled a převzal slovo.

„Slečno Grangerová chci, abyste věděla, že okolnosti, za jakých jsem vás sem dnes večer pozval, jsou velmi nepříjemné…. Stala se… komplikace, která bohužel zapříčinila tragické následky…", ředitel pokračoval ve své mluvě, ale věty, které říkal, dívku nesrozumitelně míjely. Pamatovala si ředitelův chlácholivý tón, jak ji stiskl rameno a podal kapesník, ale jeho slova jakoby slyšela pod vodou. Pohled se jí zastřel závojem slz a dusila se potlačovanými vzlyky. Nevěřícně opakovala: „Jak je našli, jak se dostali…?!"

„Mají své následovníky všude, slečno Grangerová, zřejmě jim na ministerstvu někdo poskytl přenášedlo a kontakty… Nemohli jsme dělat nic. Vůbec nic." Brumbál už neseděl za širokým stolem. Obešel ho a sedl si na židli vedle Hermiony, jeho tvář natočená k vzlykající dívce a průzračná modrá se střetla se sytě hnědými kaštany.

„Takže jsou… pryč." zašeptala tiše, ze strachu, že by vyslovení _onoho_ slova zpečetilo pravdu. Ředitel mlčel, ale jeho výraz lítosti mluvil za vše.

Stalo by se to, kdyby něco udělala jinak? Trpěli hodně? Bránili se? Věděli, kdo je zabil? Krváceli? Kde jsou teď? Našli se těla? Bude pohřeb? Co se stalo s domem?

Hermioně v tu chvíli vířilo hlavou tisíce otázek, ale v jejich formulaci selhávala. Lokty se opírala o stehna, záda svěšená a hlavu mezi rameny. Pořád nedokázala utišit svůj dech a přála si být sama v soukromí své postele, stočená do klubíčka a hladit Křivonožku. Po chvíli stiskla oční víčka pevně k sobě, zhluboka vydechla a zpříma narovnala svou páteř, tvář nečitelnou a pohled upřený přímo před sebe. Všimla si Snapea, stojícího pořád na stejném místě, jen tentokrát se bokem těla svezl na pravou stranu okenního rámu a opíral se o něho ramenem. Na okamžik se Hermiona odvážila podívat do jeho temných očí a hlavou jí blesklo: Co tady dělá? Byl tam snad a viděl smrt mých rodičů? Snape pohled neodvrátil, ale škublo mu v levé tváři.

Její přání být sama se ještě zesílilo a Hermiona najednou sama sebe slyšela: „Řediteli, jestli je to vše, mohu odejít?".

„Rád bych vás propustil slečno Grangerová, ale ještě předtím je tu jedna záležitost o které bych s vámi rád pohovořil. Jak už možná víte, váš přítel Harry a já se budeme tohoto během roku scházet, skládat spolu střípky informací a pronikat do tajů minulosti," Hermiona kývla na srozuměnou, protože tohle od Harryho už věděla. Brumbál pokračoval: „ačkoli mám v pana Pottera neomylnou důvěru, je zjevné, že svou cestu sám nezvládne. Potřebuje své přátele a bude je potřebovat čím dál více. Harry potřebuje loajálního společníka, který ho neopustí ani v nejtěžších chvílích a bude schopný ochránit ho až do konce, někoho, kdo nebude otálet nasadit pro Harryho život." ředitel se odmlčel, čekajíc na dívčinu reakci, ale ta jen apaticky upírala pohled před sebe.

„V každém případě, slečno Grangerová, dovolte mi se zeptat- jak hluboké je přátelství mezi vámi a panem Potterem? Co vše byste pro něj dokázala obětovat?"

Hermiona zamrkala a bez otálení odpověděla: „Udělala bych pro Harryho všechno, pane řediteli." A byla to pravda. Harry pro ni byl vždy jako bratr, kterého nikdy neměla, a nyní po smrti jejích rodičů člověk, ke kterému měla nejblíže. Brumbála její odpověď zjevně uspokojila, protože se pousmál a vrhl významný pohled na Snapea.

„V tom případě vám navrhuji soukromé lekce, ve kterých se naučíte nejen jak ubránit sama sebe a své přátele, ale i základy přežití a boje a později se stanete důležitým článkem pro Řád. Tento trénink by probíhal během roku ve vašem volném čase pod vedením profesora Snapea."

Ach, tak proto s nimi byl Snape v ředitelně. Hermiona nepotřebovala dlouho přemýšlet a přikývla, dávajíc tak Brumbálovi znamení, že s lekcemi souhlasí.

„Neunáhlujte se s rozhodnutím, slečno Grangerová a promyslelte si to," ozval se nečekaně hlas profesora Snapea, „tohle není nabídka na pár hodin strávených nad učebnicemi! Tím, že projdete výcvikem a stanete se členem Řádu a Potterovým ochráncem, se zavazujete, že jeho život upřednostníte před vlastním, že obětujete svoji budoucnost jedinému účelu a člověku. Máte možnost odmítnout."

Hermiona se na něj tázavě podívala. Myslí to upřímně nebo to říká, protože jí nechce učit?

„Pane profesore, po dnešku jsou mí přátelé to jediné, co mám a pokud můžu udělat něco, co je pomůže ochránit, udělám to. Nechci, aby umírali další moji blízcí a pokud tuhle válku nevyhrajeme, nechci žít s pocitem, že jsem neudělala všechno, co jsem mohla, aby se tak nestalo. Proto souhlasím s nabídkou.", když domluvila, všimla si, že ji několik portrétů se zájmem pozoruje a někteří si mezi sebou šeptali. Brumbál se skoro usmíval, kdežto Snape se jen narovnal, změřil si Hermionu pohledem a oznámil: ,, Naše první hodina bude tuto neděli, sejdeme se v 9 hodin ráno v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby."

Potom se obrátil na ředitele: „Uvidíme se zítra, Albusi," řekl nevlídně, několika kroky překonal místnost a při jeho odchodu třískly dveře.


	3. Cvičení ve tmě

Sportovní kalhoty vydávaly srandovní, šustivé zvuky jak dívka překotně přecházela podél stěny. ' _Ukaž mi dveře do cvičebny, ukaž mi dveře do cvičebny, ukaž mi…'_ Napotřetí se komnata ujala poslechnout a v kamenné zdi se diskrétně objevily dveře, kterými Hermiona hned vpadla dovnitř: „Promiňte, pane ale po cestě mě zdrželo…" začala se udýchaně omlouvat, než si všimla, že Snape v místnosti ještě není. Hermiona si oddechla, přesunula se ke zdi naproti dveřím a zády se opřela o ochranné polstrování, které komnata vytvořila, aby bránilo tvrdému nárazu do kamenné zdi a také pohlcovalo vyslaná kouzla. Hůlku držela v ruce spouštěnou podél těla, uvolněně dýchala a čekala.

Najednou vyjekla a odskočila od zdi, když ji málem zasáhlo neverbální kouzlo vyslané odněkud z vedlejšího rohu místnosti. Hermiona se v panice otáčela do stran, ale místnost se zdála prázdná. Další kouzlo jen těsně minulo její kotník a ona ihned vyslala naslepo protikletbu, která však minula svůj cíl.

„Víc vlevo, slečno Grangerová" ozval se Snapeův pobavený tón. Zřejmě si celou situaci užíval a nevypadalo to, že by se chystal zrušit zastírací kouzlo a zviditelnit se. Hermiona instinktivně obrátila směrem za hlasem, ale zůstala stát zády ke zdi a vytvořila kolem sebe štít právě včas, aby ji nezasáhl další modrý paprsek.

 _,,Homelium revelio!",_ vyslovila spěšně Odhalující kouzlo a z její hůlky se do prostoru začala šířit neviditelná vlna vzduchu, rychle prostoupila celou místnost, ale pak jen neúčelně zmizela. Hermiona svraštila obočí a slyšela profesorovo ušklíbnutí. Severus Snape si přiložil hůlku na spánek, zamumlal protikouzlo a už ve své viditelné podobně přešel k Hermioně: „Udělala jste snad všechny chyby, které jste mohla, slečno Grangerová a to jsme začali sotva před 10 minutami." vytknul jí, ale nevypadal doopravdy naštvaně. Bez přítomnosti Harryho a dalších studentů se Snape choval jinak. Skoro lidsky.

„Za prvé, zůstávejte neustále ve střehu. Dokonce, i když si myslíte, že jste sama. Za druhé, pokud nevíte kdo nebo co je váš cíl, nebo nevíte jakou kletbu použít, nemrhejte silami na zbytečná kouzla a raději jen ochraňte sama sebe štíty…A řekněte mi proč, slečno Grangerová, když jste zjistila, že jsem ve výhodě, jste mě v ní nechala?"  
„Já jsem… Nic mě v tu chvíli nenapadlo a Odhalovací kouzlo nefungovalo, pane"

„To ani nemohlo."

„Prosím? Proč ne?" Hermiona nesnášela nedořečené odpovědi.

„Protože většina zkušených kouzelníků při sobě nosí amulety, nebo ochranná kouzla proti odhalení a vystopování. Proto existuje mnohem spolehlivější metoda založená na schopnosti vycítit magii druhého kouzelníka, přičemž platí, že čím je magie mocnější, tím snadnější je jí najít. A přirozeně mnohem větší šance vycítit cizí magii, stejně jako skrýt tu svou je pokud člověk ovládá…. "  
„Nitrobranu?" vyhrkla Hermiona nedočkavě a rychle dodala, ,, Pane?"

Snape se na ni otráveně podíval: „Ano. Vyzkoušíme si to ještě jednou… Stoupněte si" bradou pokynul doprostřed cvičební místnosti, „támhle."

Hermiona a přikývla hlavou a když urazila pár kroků a ocitla se v pomyslném středu, profesor pokračoval: „Protože budete při rozpoznávání magie používat hlavně vnitřní smysl, bude snazší, když se nebudete rozptylovat ostatními vjemy a proto teď zhasnu světla.", hned jak to dořekl, mávl hůlkou směre k řadě světel na stropě a ty okamžitě zhasly. V místnosti nebyla žádná okna a Hermiona se cítila jako by se topila v nekonečné tmě a Snapeova slova se rozléhala prostorem, i když hlas nezvýšil: „Zvykněte si na tmu, slečno Grangerová. Musíte mít stále ponětí o prostoru, i když ho nevidíte, spoléhejte se na svůj sluch, naučte se ve tmě vnímat čas… situace, kdy vás unesou nebo oslepí v boji, není nereálná a nesmíte propadat panice." Hermioně naskočila husí kůže a snažila prohlédnout tmu a najít zdroj hlasu.

„Budu teď pomalu přecházet po místnosti a vy se snažte určit mou pozici. Použiju kouzlo, abyste neslyšela mé kroky, takže se budete muset soustředit jen na magickou stopu." Bez jakýchkoli dalších instrukcí se Snape odmlčel a začal pomalu kroužit kolem místnosti. Teď, když nemluvil, nebyl vůbec slyšet a dívka se nejistě otočila do strany a zase zpět. Měla pocit, jakoby ztratila pevnou půdu pod nahama a připadalo jí, že každou chvíli spadne. Dívka se úporně soustředila, ale nic kolem sebe necítila. Jen prázdnotu.

„Pa-pane? Jak vycítím něčí magii?" zeptala se nejistě, a když se Snape nahlas ušklíbl, cítila se neskutečně hloupě.

„Zavřete oči." odpověděl jí nakonec a Hermiona si pomyslela, co je to za nesmyslnou radu, _vždyť je kolem naprostá tma_! „Zavřete oči a snažte se oprostit od všech myšlenek. Představte si, že se vaše vnímání a energie rozpíná kolem vás do prostoru." Hermiona se v duchu musela pousmát, protože profesor Snape zněl jako nějaký učitel jógy, „magie každého kouzelníka je různá, ale některé její rysy jsou společné-měla byste cítit lehké chvění, někdy i pocit tepla nebo chladu." profesor domluvil a zjevně očekával dívčinu reakci. Zklidnil svůj dech, popošel blíž k ní a čekal.

Se zavřenýma očima se Hermiona soustředila na prázdnotu kolem, nic neslyšela, nic neviděla, ale po chvíli se jí zdálo, že cítí mravenčení na levém rameni a paži a nutkavou potřebu jít směrem ke zdroji toho pocitu. Váhavě se pootočila a popošla vpřed, nechajíc se vést mravenčením, které mírně zesílilo a s dalšími kroky se jí zdálo, že se vzduch oteplil a ona mířila směrem k mírně hřejícím kamnům. S nataženou rukou překonala poslední kroky a v mysli jakoby _viděla_ postavu Severuse Snapea před sebou. Hermiona se usmála, otevřela oči a hmátla před sebe do tmy. Konečky jejích prstů se lehce otřely o drsnou strukturu hábitu a profesor ucukl a ukročil dozadu ve stejný okamžik, kdy spustila svou ruku dolů.

Světla v místnosti se naráz rozsvítily a Hermiona bolestivě zaklapla víčka zpět k sobě, ale výraz na její tváři prozrazoval značné uspokojení sama nad sebou.

„Pět bodů pro Nebelvír," řekl Snape a ačkoli se tvářil znuděně, Hermiona věděla, že kolejní body od něj znamenají úspěch.

„Děkuji, pane"

Snape jenom pokývl hlavou a ucouvl o další krok vzad: „Najít a rozeznat magii je velmi užitečná schopnost a dá se kromě osob použít na rozpoznání ochranných kouzel, magických předmětů nebo kleteb," ...a _viteálů_ , pomyslela si v duchu Hermiona, „…proto ji budeme procvičovat i na dalších lekcích." poté profesor vsunul ruku pod vnitřní stranu pravé strany hábitu, něco nahmatal a vytáhl stříbrné kapesní hodinky, v ruce je otevřel a téměř ihned zase zaklapl a schoval zpět do hlubin černého flauše.  
„Za hodinu je večeře, nebudeme ztrácet čas a pustíme se konečně do práce. Procvičovala jste pohyby hůlky z minulého cvičení, slečno Grangerová?"

„Ano, pane" odpověděla Hermiona a on věděl, že říká pravdu, protože… protože Hermiona Grangerová byla zkrátka nesnesitelná vševědka. A navíc neuměla lhát, toho si Snape všiml, už když byla malá holka. Další věc, na které s ní musí zapracovat, pomyslel si a v duchu si povzdychl. Tolik práce a tak málo času.


End file.
